


Something to be said

by onotherflights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Short & Sweet, so pure, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: It was a privilege, in the afterglow, to press a soft kiss into the space between his hair and his skin. Otabek could kiss every inch of him, and sometimes he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day / Christophe's Birthday everyone! I have a lot of passive aggression towards this holiday but instead of channeling that, i wrote this cotton candy fluff at 3 AM because my boys deserve it. It has nothing to do with V-day but everything to do with non-commercialized, pure, unadulterated love :)). Hope you enjoy and have a great day in spite of this weird thing going on!
> 
> (Also i'm Otayuri trash but i'm really hoping we get some prime Chris x Viktor fic today ayye)

There was something to be said about the afterglow. 

It was the hazy pink skies as the sun set after a day turned on eleven the whole time. It was the fading piano keys that could barely be heard under the low bass that fell into your stomach and thumped relentlessly against your skin until you were tired. 

It was holding Yuri, naked and flushed pink and as  _ strong  _ as ever. 

It was the arch of his back, a perfect curve. It was Otabek’s name spilling from his soft lips and his jade eyes half-lidded and wanton. It was watching him turn his head and cry out when it was too much. 

It was a privilege, in the afterglow, to press a soft kiss into the space between his hair and his skin. Otabek could kiss every inch of him, and sometimes he did. 

They were bathing in the late noon sun, holding each other as they came down, their backs heavy on the mattress once again. 

“Рахмет.” Otabek murmured, always quick to give thanks to Yuri. Thanks for opening up to him, spreading himself like spring petals only to be smothered under tan soil with reckless affection. Yuri didn't open any part of him to anyone else, so every touch that Otabek was granted felt like an honor. And, it was. 

“My pleasure.” He whispered, pushing the long blonde hair over his shoulder so that when he lay against Otabek's chest, he could kiss the bare skin without his mane in the way. It was his pleasure, and now he was fading out.

Otabek gently carded his fingers into the long strands, carefully smoothing out the section on the back of his head that had been tangled from shifting against the pillowcase. He let his fingers slip down to where Yuri's hair ended, and let his hand rest on Yuri's hip. 

In the end, Yuri fell asleep with Otabek humming a Kazakh lullaby, his fingers interlaced in golden hair and his heart full. 

  
  
  


He woke up first. He always woke up first, which usually meant he got the first cup of coffee and was responsible for bringing Yuri his cup in bed. 

He wanted to stay there for a while.

The sun had long set and it was dark in their room, and it was nowhere near ready to rise again. 

The coffee had a couple hours to wait, then. 

They'd changed positions in their sleep, with Yuri resting quietly against Otabek's back instead of at his side. He can feel him breathing between his shoulder blades. 

It reminds him of when they first got together. Otabek would wake up in the middle of the night and, finding they'd separated, he would turn over and wrap his arms around Yuri and kiss his forehead in apology. Only, Yuri was a very light sleeper and in those early days, he'd wake up from one kiss and demand ten more. 

The memory made Otabek laugh softly, and the breath against his shoulders faltered at the noise. 

Yuri stirred from his soft sleep, the hand that found its place resting on Otabek’s waist shifting slightly as he drifted back into consciousness.

“What's with you, asshole?” He whispered fondly. 

Otabek’s lips stayed fixed in a gentle smile, pulling the hand up and intertwining their fingers. “Just thinking of how lucky I am to have you.” He murmured in reply, kissing the back of Yuri’s hand. 

Yuri only nuzzled in closer, tucked safely against his spine, the lifeline that ran through him and helped him stand tall.

“Go back to sleep, Beka.” He said, and Otabek could feel the hidden smile against him, right between his shoulders. 

There was something to be said about being in love. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are so treasured! Also, feel free to say hi on Tumblr @onotherflights as well!


End file.
